starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Zorba Desilijic Tiure
|altura = |pelo =Gris/blanco''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' |ojos =Anaranjado |cyber= |hidec= |era=*Era del Alzamiento del ImperioHutt! Hutt! Hutt! *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República |afiliacion =Desilijic |maestros= |aprendices=}} Zorba Desilijic Tiure fue un Hutt señor del crimen y líder del kajidic Desilijic. Zorba, uno de los pocos Hutts con pelo -rasgos que estuvieron latentes en Hutts durante una o más generaciones anteriores, era hermano de Jiliac, Ziro y Pazda, además de ser padre de varios Hutts, entre ellos Jabba Desilijic Tiure. Zorba fue un líder no muy brillante del Desilijic, debido a sus esquemas extraños y mala gestión financiera y tuvo muy poco apoyo en su clan. Durante la Crisis Separatista, fue aprehendido y sentenciado a prisión en el planeta Kip. Jiliac asumió el control como líder de Desilijic, y Jabba heredó mucho de los bienes de Zorba. En 5 DBY, Zorba fue liberado por agentes de la Directora de Inteligencia Imperial Ysanne Isard, y viajó al Palacio de Jabba en Tatooine en su nave, el Expreso Zorba. Se le negó el acceso, más tarde descubrió que Jabba había sido asesinado por la Princesa Leia Organa durante la batalla de Carkoon. Por lo que puso una recompensa por ella. Zorba hizo uso de un testamento secreto de su hijo para reclamar las posesiones de Jabba en la galaxia, entre los que estaban el casino en Bespin y su palacio desierto en Tatooine. En Bespin, después de que Zorba le ganara el control de Ciudad de las Nubes a Lando Calrissian, se enteró que Organa estaba en unas instalaciones imperiales de construcción de armamento flotando sobre el Mar Rethin, el núcleo líquido del planeta formado de rethin, era prisionera del jefe militar Trioculus. Se reunieron en Ciudad Nube para negociar el intercambio de pricioneros, el Principe Jedi Ken por Organa, pero Trioculus se negó porque quería hacer a Organa su esposa, entonces los soldados de asalto que acompañaban a Triculus se enfrentaron con la Guardia de Seguridad de Bespin que al ser más numerosa lograron vencer y detener a Trioculus, quien fue condenado a ser congelado en carbonita. Zorba salió por la parte superior, y creyó que había matado a Organa después de destruir una barcaza de la fábrica Imperial. Los secuaces de Zorba más tarde le informaron de que Organa había sobrevivido, pero la capturaron en Hologram Fun World y se la llevaron a Tatooine, planeando alimentar al sarlacc. Trioculus, sin embargo, rescató a Organa, e hizo alimentar al sarlacc con Zorba. Zorba escapó así y ayudó a los rivales Trioculus, los falsos Profetas del Lado Oscuro, a derrotarlo. Zorba recuperó el liderazgo del clan Desilijic, pero el deseo de Jabba fue después declararlo como fragua en el Gran Consejo Hutt. Caído en desgracia, Zorba pasó a la clandestinidad y se rumoreaba que había muerto poco después. Apariciones *''Episode I Adventures 7: Capture Arawynne'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novela *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' Fuentes *''Dark Empire'' endnotes *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Era de la Rebelión Campaign Guide'' * * . |años=600 ABYThe New Essential Guide to Characters establece que Jabba nació en el 600 ABY, y The Essential Guide to Characters establece que Zorba fue el líder de clan cuando Jabba nació.–22 ABY |antes= |después=Jiliac Desilijic Tiron |despues-años=22 ABY— }} |años=c. 5 DBY–c. 10 DBY |antes=Kumac and Jelasi |antes-años=4–5 DBY |después=Eventualmente Pazda Desilijic TiureAgents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse |despues-años=c. 25 DBY }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:Alcaldes Categoría:Barones Administradores Categoría:Ejecutivos y dueños de negocios Categoría:Individuos hermafroditas Categoría:Hutts del clan Desilijic Categoría:Señores del crimen Categoría:Líderes planetarios Categoría:Alcaldes Categoría:Barones Administradores Categoría:Ejecutivos y dueños de negocios Categoría:Individuos hermafroditas Categoría:Hutts del clan Desilijic Categoría:Señores del crimen Categoría:Líderes planetarios